1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to paper sheet decorative punching devices and, more particularly, to a punching device designed to cut or punch a desired portion, such as a corner or a linear side, of a paper sheet, such as a photograph, a card or a letter paper, utilizing two or more different pattern punching blades, thus decorating such paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional paper sheet decorative punching device, a cutting hole is formed on the center of a lower fixed base. A punch holder is mounted to one end of the fixed base and is positioned to be normally spaced apart from the base at an interval. A punching blade guide hole, corresponding to the cutting hole of the base, is formed at the center of the punch holder. A spring-biased punching blade member, having a decorative pattern and a diameter slightly smaller than that of both holes, is held on the punch holder in a way such that the lower end of the blade member is normally positioned within the punching blade guide hole. A pressure plate is integrated with the upper end of the blade member. The punch holder is assembled with a housing having a pressure button hole, with a pressure button being set within the housing so as to be positioned on the pressure plate.
However, such a conventional punching device is designed to cut or punch a portion of a paper sheet utilizing one punching blade member, having a fixed decorative pattern, without allowing a user to freely form a variety of pattern holes on the paper sheet.
Therefore, the conventional punching device forces a user, wanting to form a variety of decorative pattern holes on a paper sheet, to separately purchase a plurality of punching devices with punching blade members having differently designed patterns. This is inconvenient to the user while making the user exceedingly waste money to purchase the devices. In addition, the conventional decorative punching devices are free from any guide means designed to appropriately set each corner of a paper sheet relative to the punching device when it is necessary to form a decorative pattern hole on each corner of the paper sheet, such as a rectangular photograph or a rectangular card. Therefore, the punched holes of the paper sheet may be not formed on corresponding positions and fail to desirably decorate the paper sheet.
In an effort to solve the above-mentioned problems, Korean U.M. Laid-open publication No. 98-15229 discloses a decorative punching device having four different decorative punching patterns around a punching blade member. Four guide members are diagonally formed on a die which is provided with a cutting hole having the same profile as that of the blade member. A punch holder, with a guide hole having the same profile as that of the blade member, is integrated with the upper end of the guide members. In this punching device, the four guide members form four paper sheet insert means. The above punching device thus easily and appropriately cuts or punches the corners of a paper sheet due to the four guide members. However, this decorative punching device is problematic in that it is impossible to form any additional decorative pattern on the corners after the corners are primarily cut or punched by the device.